


From Hell to Paradise

by alex_212



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_212/pseuds/alex_212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1939. WW2 is raging across Europe. Alex and her family find a runaway Jew by the name of Tobin in their fields.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So WolfgangRythem had this idea and I decided to try and give it a go. I have absolutely no idea how this is going to pan out, but stick with me. It might be fun.

Ever since the Germans had started taking Jews by the masses to the concentration camps, Alex’s father was gone for longer periods of time. They used to be the perfect family in the quaint village of Oradour-sur-Glane. Alex and her two sisters were the talk of the town on a daily basis and the object of every young man’s affection. That is until the Germans invaded and ruined the perfection of Alex’s life.

Under German occupation, France was choked and not allow to thrive like it always did. Alex never liked the German soldiers. They were only around once every few months, but that didn't mean she enjoyed having them there. They were often drunk and liked to make a mockery out of every lady they saw. She found it absolutely appalling. 

Since her father was away on business so often, she had taken up tending to their fields. Every morning, she would get up at the crack of dawn and head out for a full day’s work. Her sisters would help their mother around the house and everything would get done by nightfall. 

That brisk February morning in 1939 was no different. Alex headed out to the fields in a solemn mood. She hated the cold weather and it wasn’t exactly warm out. She walked along the path she had created several months ago with the help of her father. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. 

She watched the birds fly above as they did every morning and wished she could have worries as simple as theirs. They didn’t have to worry about the German soldiers coming and taking people you knew away or the property you had just because they could. Their only concern was feeding their offspring. Alex wished life was that simple for her family. 

Her morning routine was startled when a person jumped out of the brush in front of her.

“DOM!” She exclaimed.

Dom’s laughter was loud enough to wake the entire village at this early of an hour. 

Dom Dwyer was Alex’s best friend’s betrothed. Dom and Sydney had been destined for marriage for forever. He often got up to help Alex out and sometimes he liked to make things interesting by scaring her.

Alex shoved the twenty year old man in front of her and muttered something about men and their egos.

Dom just smiled his happy smile and followed Alex out to the field. Alex enjoyed working because it allowed her to be in a happy state of mind. She often thought about what it would be like to live in France without the war. She thought about what it would be like to be courted and get married and have children and a perfect family. Everyday was a new fantasy. Dom and her often worked silently side by side both thinking of how things could be different. 

Today, it was living that perfect family life. She thought about how she would be courted by a man named John. He would propose to her on a sunny day in this very field and they would be married not long after at the town church. Her entire family would be in attendance and everyone would be celebrating the joyous occasion. A few months later, she would find herself with child and nine months later would welcome a healthy baby boy. She would have four kids, two boys and two girls. The boys would help John in the fields during the day and the girls would help her around the house much like her sisters do for her mom now. Everything would be perfect and the only worry in the world would be feeding her children, just like those birds she saw earlier.

Alex’s fantasy was broken by Dom’s call,”I have to head back early today! Sydney needs my help with some wedding stuff.”  

Alex waved him off as she knew what her friend could be like. She continued on with her work for a few more hours until it was time to head back inside for the day. 

On her way back, she studied the way the dirt fell on the path. Everything was in perfect alignment. She and Dom knew the path well, so it never looked any different. She frowned when she saw an odd shape in the path. It looked like someone had fallen and slid out of view.

She stopped her walk and looked very closely. Something was definitely off.

She looked around in the brush for a second, but saw nothing. She glanced around for a second before rolling her eyes,”Dom, I swear if you try to scare me again.”  There was no answer. 

Alex started to become increasingly anxious. 

If Dom wasn’t there, who was?  She pushed aside the brush and gasped at what she saw. There on the ground sat a woman of around her age with terrified brown eyes. She glanced back up to make sure no one was around even though she knew there wasn't before turning back to the young woman.

She had long brown hair and tanned skin with brown eyes. Her clothes were beaten up and torn all over the place. It looked like she hadn’t showered in weeks. Alex knew immediately that this girl was on the run from the Germans. She could guess why, but she didn’t want to make assumptions. Her father had always warned her against associating with people like this as it could bring them harm, but her mom had always instilled in her to be kind and helpful to those in need. The right thing to do was to help this young woman and anyone who would need help. Her mom was always the kinder one.

“What’s your name?” Alex asked.

“Tobin” The woman responded unsurely.

Alex smiled and offered Tobin her hand. She pulled the woman up and realized just how pretty she was. Her lanky form was not unattractive, but rather the opposite. Her jawline was defined in a way that made her prettier than anyone Alex had ever seen. Alex’s thoughts became jumbled because she liked men, right? What kind of a person would she be if she liked women?

Once Tobin was standing, Alex said,”Are you alright?”

Tobin nodded with apprehension.

“If you need a place to stay, I’m sure you could stay here for a while.” Alex offered. She wasn’t sure what made her offer that. It could have been a day in the sun. It could have been what her mother had instilled in her. It was most likely the way the girl was looking at her like she was her savior. 

Tobin nodded again.

“Well, Tobin. If you’re going to stick around, you’re going to need to talk some more because staying silent isn't going to cut it.” Alex said with some sass.

Tobin’s face broke into a slight grin at Alex’s words. She hadn’t been expecting to find someone this nice to her, but here she was. Alex motioned for her to follow and she did. 

Alex had to have been the prettiest girl she had laid eyes on. Her striking blue eyes opened up a whole new world to Tobin. Alex didn’t try to ask Tobin questions for now. She figured there would be time to learn her story later. Instead, she talked about the village and how everyone was very welcoming to most people, but also pretty nosy so they would have to keep Tobin safe by only allowing certain people to know she was there. 

Once they entered the house, Alex yelled,”Mom! I found a friend.”  

Alex’s mom came into the room with a grin that only slightly faltered at the sight in front of her. Michael had taught his daughters to fend for themselves while Pam had taught them to help others because it was the right thing. In that moment, Pam couldn't be more proud of her youngest daughter. 

“Come here, sweetie.” She motioned to the stranger in the room.

“Her name is Tobin.” Alex said.

Pam nodded and encircled Tobin into a tight hug. Jen and Jeri weren't far behind Pam in greeting their guest. 

Before anyone could say anything, Pam said,”Am I right assuming you are running away from the Germans?”  Tobin’s anxiety returned very quickly. She still hadn’t said a word to any of the women in the room. She looked at the older woman’s eyes and saw nothing but kindness. She didn’t know anything about these people. It could be a trap, or it could be a blessing if she told them.

For some reason, her eyes found Alex’s and she opened up. 

She nodded her head at Pam’s question. All four Morgan girls in the room were suddenly very sad at what the war had done to people.

Pam continued,”I’m assuming you’re Jewish.”

Tobin gulped before nodding again.

Pam smiled as her three daughters looked up to her. 

“Not to worry, dear. We will make sure you are safe and taken care of. I’m not too fond of those Nazi soldiers anyway.” Pam said with a smile.

Tobin’s eyes lit up in a way they hadn’t in a long time, since before the war started. Finally, someone was showing her some type of kindness.

“Alex, why don’t you take Tobin to your room to get a cleaned up? It looks like she could use it.” Pam said as she walked to the kitchen.

Tobin looked in the direction of Alex who motioned to follow her. She did without hesitation this time. All parties still had a lot of stuff to figure out, but one thing was certain, this family was good and this family was going to do the right thing in helping this lost soul. Hopefully they wouldn’t get punished too harshly for it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tobin entered Alex’s room, she immediately got a feel for the young girl’s persona. She loved the outdoors and playing with the guys, but she also didn’t mind doing “girlie” things. There was a large wardrobe immediately to the left when you walked into the room. The bed was in the far corner and there was a desk against the wall. 

Alex moved to the wardrobe and muttered to herself about which clothes she would give Tobin to change into. Tobin stood awkwardly for a few moments before Alex turned around with a large smile and clothes in hand.

“These should fit.” She said excitedly.

Tobin took them with a kind smile and waited for the girl to give her further instructions. Alex continued shuffling around the room before motioning for Tobin to follow. She brought her to a room a few doors down the hall and said,”Here. Why don’t you get cleaned up in there. Towels are in the cabinet to the left. I’ll be waiting in my room if you need anything. Come find me in there.”  

Tobin nodded and walked into the bathroom. She quickly pulled her ratty clothes off and jumped into the porcelain tub. These people must be well off, she thought. Everyone from where Tobin came from often didn’t have many belongings, especially since the Germans decided they wanted to kill every Jew known to man.

Tobin tried not to think about anything as she rinsed her body off of the month’s accumulation of dirt. She tried to cleanse her mind and body in the best way possible so that she would be ready to answer any questions these kind people may throw at her. 

After a while, she got out and changed into the clothes Alex had given her. They were a perfect fit. She made her way back over to Alex’s room. With a slight knock to the closed door, she waited for a response.

“Come in!” Alex yelled.

Tobin opened the door and smiled at Alex who was lying on the bed reading a book.

“Well, you just look much better!” Alex smiled. She placed the book on the bed and grabbed the clothes Tobin had in her hand. She put them in the corner of her room knowing she would deal with them later and offered Tobin to sit down on the bed. She did so without hesitation while Alex took the chair at the desk.

It was quiet for a moment before Tobin said,”Thank you for being so kind.”

Alex smiled,”You look like a really great person. I couldn’t ever turn down someone needing help, no matter what the potential punishment is.”

“So how’d you end up here?” Alex continued.

She watched the relaxed demeanor Tobin had turn stiff and uncomfortable. She started to gulp nervously and wring her fingers together. She didn’t want to talk about it, at least not yet.

Alex saw this and said,”Hey, hey. It’s okay. I didn’t mean to make you upset. Why don’t we go get you something to eat? You must be starving.”

Alex offered Tobin her hand and Tobin looked up at the girl with untrusting eyes. She watched the face of the young girl show nothing but kindness and concern. She was also really hungry. She took the hand that helped her up and followed Alex back into the kitchen.

Once Pam saw her, she said,”You look like you feel much better.”

“I do.” Tobin said quietly.

Alex sat herself down at the table and Tobin followed. No one tried to pressure Tobin into answering any questions. They just allowed her to sit and watch the family interact. 

“Alex” Jeri called.

Alex looked up from her tea to her sister.

“Dom and Sydney have to head to Paris for a while, so maybe Tobin can help you in the fields during the day?” 

Alex looked to the girl on her left who had graciously accepted a cup of tea from Pam. Tobin shrugged and said,”Anything you need help with, I can. You all have been so good to me.”  Alex smiled. She wanted to spend more time alone with Tobin so that she could try to get her to open up more. The girl was so quiet, but so nice and so many things had happened to her. 

Pam nodded as she put the food on the table,”So it’s settled. Tobin and Alex will be in charge of the fields and Jen and Jeri will work around the house.”  

Alex laughed,”It’s no different than any other day.”  Pam gave her daughter a slightly scolding look for being snarky before turning attention back to her meal. 

Alex leaned over to Tobin and whispered,”Trust me. We have the better end of the deal. We have the outdoors and get to do physically exerting things instead of cooking and cleaning.”  

Tobin smiled as she watched Alex’s eyes get excited about working in the fields. It sounded way better than being stuck in the house all day. The fresh air and sun were much more freeing than the house that provided comfort, though she was very thankful of the house at the moment. 

After dinner, Pam, Jeri, and Jen headed to bed while Alex escorted Tobin back to her room. Pam had decided that since Tobin would be working with Alex at the crack of dawn, she should stay in her room so they could go out together. 

“You can have the bed.” Alex offered with a light smile. 

Tobin was super grateful for everything these people had given her thus far but there was no way she was taking the bed from this girl.  
“Absolutely not. I’ll take the floor.”

Alex shook her head,”If you sleep on the floor, you won’t be very helpful to me in the morning when we go out and your back is all out of whack.”   
Tobin chuckled,”And your’s wouldn’t be messed up either?”  

Alex shrugged,”Fair enough. But what other solution do you have.”  Tobin looked around the room and blushed at the realization that there was only one solution. She reached behind her head and started playing with the baby hairs on the back of her neck before saying,”The bed is big enough for two. I won’t bite, I promise.”  

Alex laughed before lightly shoving Tobin playfully on the way to the bed. She set it up so they each had equal halves before Tobin joined her. They thought it would be awkward, not knowing each other and sharing a bed, but it was anything but. It was actually comforting to the both of them. Alex had always been alone most of her life. Guys liked to see if they could get her attention, but she often waved them off and only talked to Sydney and Dom. She didn’t enjoy being alone per say, but she had never found someone who made her happy being with them all the time. 

Tobin, on the other hand, thrived being alone. She worked better and did smarter things when she had the time to think about what she was going to do. She thought she would be super uncomfortable sharing a bed with this stranger, but she was oddly relaxed.

Hours later, Alex woke to whimpering coming from the other side of the bed. She raised her sleep head off her pillow and turned her body in the direction of the sound. Tobin was curled up into a pillow rocking back and forth. Whimpering sounds were coming out of her mouth, but she was somehow still asleep.

Alex reached over to place a comforting hand on Tobin’s back, and that did the trick. She slowly stopped moving as Alex patted her back and gave her time to calm down. It was almost time to get up to head outside, so she snuck out of bed and made two cups of coffee before walking back to her room and gently waking Tobin up.

She poked her shoulder once and that’s all it took. Tobin’s eyes shot open alarmingly fast and took in the sight in front of her. Her heart rate slowed down immediately when she saw it was just Alex with a cup of coffee. Just Alex? When did Alex become just Alex?

She took the offered cup graciously before Alex sat at the foot of the bed playing with her mug.

“What” Tobin asked.

Alex glanced in her direction,”You were having a bad dream, I think.”

Tobin tensed up again and asked,”Did I say anything?”

Alex shook her head,”You just whimpered. A lot.”

Tobin nodded before taking another sip of the coffee.

“A lot has happened to get here.” Tobin admitted in a quiet voice.

Alex nodded. Of course a lot had happened. A lot had happened to everyone since the war had started. What had happened to Alex was no where near what had happened to Tobin, but stuff had still happened.

“I want to tell you. I really do.” Tobin started.

Alex smiled,”But you’re just not ready.”

Tobin sighed and nodded at the blue-eyed beauty. Alex understood. She may not know what Tobin had been through, but she understood not being ready to tell someone something.

She reached over and patted Tobin’s shoulder,”Well, when you are ready to let me in, I’ll be here. But for now, it’s time to go to work.”  Tobin grinned. A day in the fields was something she had been looking forward to ever since she found out she would be working in them last night. What was even better was that she got to work in them with her newfound friend in Alex. Alex who wouldn’t pry if she didn’t want her to. Alex who had offered her the first kindness she had seen in months. Alex who was slowly starting to worm her way into her heart. 

Her train of thought was disrupted when a pair of work clothes hit her in the face.   “Ready for a hard day’s work?” Alex asked with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay and I know it's short, but the time I thought I was going to have these past two weeks was taken away from me haha. I'll try to update weekly, but I'm going on vacation next week with friends next week and then the next week with my family so it will probably be sporadic until June. Sorry about that! It will also start to pick up soon. We are so close to learning more about Tobin. Anyways, enjoy!

Tobin walked silently beside Alex in the dim light of the rising sun. It was going to be a beautiful day in the French countryside, not a cloud was in sight. Tobin looked at the vast amount of land they would have to cover in one day. To think Alex does this everyday, Tobin thought.

She looked in Alex’s direction and saw the way the sun hit her face. It made her eyes even brighter. Tobin had never been one for relationships or friendships for that matter, but Alex was different. She found herself wanting to be her friend. She found herself wanting to open up to her even though it was potentially dangerous. It’s not dangerous, Tobin chastised herself for having that thought. Alex and her family had been nothing but generous and welcoming to her. 

A thought occurred to her at that moment,”Why did you decide to help me?”

Alex turned back to Tobin with a slight smile on her face. She wasn’t sure if she was smiling at the fact that Tobin spoke words without being talked to first or if it was the question.

“I always want to help people.” Alex answered simply.

That wasn’t enough for Tobin,”But how did you know I was in the brush? What gave me away?”

Alex smiled as she stopped at a certain spot to fix a stray crop. 

“I know this field like the back of my hand. I saw a different pattern in the dirt walking back and I knew Dom nor I would have made the mistake of slipping at that spot.”

Tobin admired the attention to detail Alex had. It would serve her well in this war, she thought.

They continued working in silence for a few moments, Alex was letting Tobin get used to the work and surroundings. Before Tobin could stop herself, she asked a question that had been bugging her for a while.

“Where’s your dad?” She asked without hesitation.

Alex looked up from her task. She shrugged,”No idea. He disappears for months at a time ever since the war started. I don’t want to ask what he does. The possible answer scares me and he never offers up information. When he is home though, we tend the fields together.”

Tobin didn’t like the sound of that. It sounded suspicious that he disappeared for a while and then came back every now and then, but she left it alone. It wasn’t her business.

Alex said,”I often find myself daydreaming about what it would be like without the war.”

Tobin felt like this was an open-ended question, but she didn’t know what her answer was supposed to be so she just watched Alex quietly until she continued.

“Everything would be so different, you know?” 

Tobin nodded. Everything would be drastically different. She would still be with her family and her parents would still be alive. She wouldn’t have to be hiding in Alex’s home. She would be able to be a good outstanding person in her village, but it was not to be. 

Alex watched Tobin as she tended to the crops. Her light brown hair pulled back brought how her distinct jawline that Alex couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed until now. Her brown eyes were soft but guarded and it made Alex wonder what had happened to her for her to end up here. She was beautiful, Alex thought. There was no question about it. Tobin was very pretty and Alex had noticed.

“I’m sorry about your dad disappearing all the time.” Tobin said with a breathy voice. 

Alex shrugged,”I don’t mind. I miss him and I’m always worried about him, but it is what it is.”

Tobin nodded and they worked in silence for a while after that. Alex was so happy she was finally getting Tobin to talk to her. It hadn’t even been a day, but here Tobin was at least saying words to Alex in a conversation. That made her unbelievably happy.

Hours later, Tobin and Alex were headed back inside after a long day in the sun. Both were tired and were leaning on each other slightly supporting the other as Tobin made jokes. A day in the sun doing productive work together had been good for the both of them, especially Tobin. She was no longer worried that Alex would hurt her, and she was perfectly comfortable making a few jokes here and there for the younger girl to laugh at. 

Tobin had learned a lot about Alex throughout the day. She didn’t offer up much information back, but Alex knew that would come in time. Tobin learned that Alex was only a year younger than her and her best friends were Sydney and Dom who were getting married soon. She didn’t talk to a whole lot of people because they often made mocking comments about her looks. That made Tobin’s blood boil, but she kept it hidden.

They had almost reached the house when Alex tugged on Tobin’s arm. Tobin looked down expecting to see a smile on her face, but frowned when there was anxiety and frustration evident in her eyes.

“What’s wrong” Tobin whispered.

Alex shook her head and shoved Tobin behind her before she said,”Who’s there?”  

Tobin gulped as she waited for a response from behind Alex. There was only silence for a few moments and then a man with jet black hair and tan skin appeared in front of them. 

Alex tensed at the sight of the man and clenched her fists.

“Servando.” She said tightly.

“Alex” He answered with a sly smile. Alex rolled her eyes at her snarky peer.

“What do you want?” Servando chuckled at Alex’s tone. 

“Now now Alex. You wouldn't want to be rude to me now that I know about your new friend.”  

Alex glared at him,”She’s a cousin from the countryside. The Nazis attacked her village and her whole family is dead. She has no where else to go so she is staying with us. None of that is a crime.” 

He rolled his eyes,”I don’t know if I believe you, but if that’s the story you are going with, so be it.”

He turned around and stalked off to the main road. Alex didn’t let Tobin say a word before grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the house. Tobin kept quiet, but allowed Alex to drag her back with frustration evident in her whole body. 

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Alex said once they got back inside.

Tobin squeezed her hand slightly before reluctantly removing her hand from Alex’s vice like grip.

“Who is he?” Tobin asked.

“Someone who isn’t too fond of me ever since I broke off our engagement.” Alex admitted.

Tobin’s eyes widened. She was not expecting that.

“Is he going to try to get back at you by getting to me?”  Alex looked back to Tobin with worried eyes,”Probably. But don’t worry! I will protect you. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

Tobin’s whole body lurched. This kid was going to try to catch her. He was going to try to ruin what she had found in this family and she didn’t like it.

“Why do you care?” Tobin asked bitterly.

Alex turned all of her attention to Tobin and said,”Because you are the sweetest and funniest and kindest person I have met. I’ve only known you for a day and you are already my best friend. I won’t let someone who is a terrible person ruin our friendship. I won’t let him hurt someone who is innocent. I promise.”  Tobin smiled at the look of conviction in Alex’s eyes. She had seen it before in her own eyes when she had promised her little sister and parents that she would save them before the Nazis came. 

“I know you promise to do your best, but don’t make promises that you can’t be sure you will be able to follow through on. I’ve made that mistake before and it didn’t end well.” 

Alex replayed the words Tobin just said as she watched her head to her room. Tobin was obviously grieving people and she had obviously promised someone that not long ago. It had failed from the look in Tobin’s eyes and that’s why she felt so terrible about it.

Without a second thought, Alex stood up and made her way to her room to talk to Tobin about what had happened for her to end up here. This could only bring us closer, she thought.


End file.
